User blog:SensibleCenobite/Dear Werewolves of London.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } This is just fiction, duh! SNOWFLAKE TRIGGER WARNING: Dear Snowflakes, go read another blog, you will not like this one {London}. It's full of adult children with bundles of humor, creativity, and honesty. If you read my blog, I'm not harassing you, heads up. I did put a joke too close too the warning in one post {humor seems to be offensive since 2015}, so I'll put the joke of the day at the bottom from here on out {WIN/WIN}. WARNING: It seems that my couched vocabulary isn't cutting it in the warning section, so here is an amended warning. FANDOM does have wikis that are all ages, but White Wolf products, articles, and blogs on this wiki are for adults only, since they deal with topics like becoming a demi god, black magic, blood drinking, cannibalism, casual mass murder, child kidnapping, demons, foul language, Frankenstein creatures, God, goddesses, gods, Mummies, nuclear missiles, rape, religion, serial killers, slavery, snuff films, theft, The Robot Devil, Vampires, Werewolves, white magic, Wraiths, and so on. Would you let your kids on the “IT” wiki {Great book}? It's not my responsibility to monitor your children, so please feel free to do that yourself, or get a parental lock on your internet browser {Your kids probably already have the password}. If my blog offends you at ANY point, you have the option to not read it. I don't get paid for any posts I do. I don't take credit for this, but it sounds perfect, “Getting offended by something on the internet is like choosing to step in dog crap instead of walking around it.” If I scream into your face, that's a little different. HEADS UP: My blog is for me, but I have comments enabled, cause why not, but it's for me {I still adore my fellow Chantry members!}. I'm an arrogant, selfish, narcissistic, demon worshiping, demon possessed, lizard blooded writer. Hail Ananasa! Hail Cthulhu!, Hail Leviathan! Hail Nergal! Hail Ralph! Hail Satan! Jesus is a fantastic investor! I do however take requests, and love to work on pen and paper concepts with anyone who asks. Freedom of speech is the only safeguard against tyranny, so feel free to comment below, and notice how you may type in foul language without stars replacing the characters. If you do decide to comment, you would technically be harassing me, especially if the post is a month old, which is fine. You may in fact insult this blog AND my character, however liable and death threats will NOT be tolerated. Credits: His Majesty Mr. Russel Hammond for protecting my freedom of speech all the way from Brazil, IanWatson for creating the wiki, Atvelonis the wiki manager, the top contributors for the week [Garrettcz, Matt620], new contributors [The Youth Counselor, MrNutButter], FANDOM, and lastly my Chantry for liking the chromatic orbs. Dear Werewolves of London, How did it happen??? You used to be as tough as it gets. I remember back in the early aughts {2000-2009} you used to make fun of your American cousins for the pussies that we became. We thought we were so hard with our NFL, when you had Rugby, bones that stuck through your knee, a desire to still play, a doctor who said “What are you crazy? A bones gone through your flesh!” Why?!? Dear Werewolves of London, I remember a movie called “Green Street Hooligans”, it was about firms. I know they're douchebags, but they were your alphas, now you've got pussies for nuts. Why?!? Dear Werewolves of London, Jazz hands... Why?!? "Werewolves of London", by Warren Zevon https://vimeo.com/358219524 Joke of the Day: This one is from the Wisconsin Weregoat community and it goes like this. One day a shepherd's dad pulled him aside and said to him, “I know you've come of age and all young boys have needs. It's OK if you want to “take” one of the flock for the night, since it gets lonely out there. The shepherd was taken back a bit by this, but he said “OK dad.” The next night while out on pasture he thinks to himself, “This is gross, no way!” The second night while out on pasture he thinks, “Maybe, but no way!” The third night he finally thinks to himself, “What the hell, dad says it's OK. So he "takes" one of the sheep and has his way with it. The next day everyone in town laughs and points at him. The boy goes home confused and he asks his dad, “Why is everyone making fun of me?” His dad asks him, “Did you have to pick the ugliest one!?!” Jesus is a good investor, Cthulhu says “Sanity's for the weak”, Smokey the squirrel says “Smoke a joint”, Evolution will cull the weak, Desert Ninja Spider Clowns. Category:Blog posts